Kurama's Little Kitsune
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Kurama has a daughter that the gang must save. As the months go by and she joins the team, one member begins to fall in love with her. But will her father, he calm and stoic Kurama, allow the two to be together? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Kurama has a daughter and after the Reikai Tentai rescue her she joins the team. But what happens when one of them falls in love with her? HxOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just Kair. So no stealy Kari. ^.^**

Kurama watched the monitor of the large screen as if it were an omen. On it was the photograph of a beautiful teenage girl with long red hair and large green eyes that looked a bit too large for her face. Her smile gave Kurama the impression that she held a secret and, for all he knew, she did. Kari Kurama. His daughter. The ritoru kitsune (the little fox) that he thought he had left behind when he had died. But much to his relief, she had been found. Though, not under the best circumstances.

~flashback~

"So , Koenma. Why did you call all of us back? I can guess and say it was for a nice three month reunion party but I would probably be wrong" Yusuke said as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest.

"You're right, Yusuke. Kurama, how much more about your past life as Youko did you discover?" the Prince of Rekai asked the red head.

Kurama shook his head.

"Not much. Only that he had a mate at some point and that she gave him a daughter. At that time he was about two thousand years old I believe"

"That's correct. Not long after Youko died however, Kari died as well, also escaping into the human world and possessing the body of an unborn human child. She lived happily for a while with an elderly lady that died about two months ago. That's when some demon kidnapped her and locked her up in a dungeon in Demon World. He hasn't fed her or given her blankets to keep her from freezing to death but that was to be expected. Now, your mission, the reason that I brought you all here, is to rescue her. Botan will open a portal to the castle where she's being held prisoner in about ten minutes."

~End flashback~

"Hey, Kurama. Let's go rescue your daughter" Yusuke said, overly cocky as usual, before stepping through the portal. Kuwabara followed him and Hiei, the ever cynical fire demon, gave Kurama a look before stepping through as well.

"Kurama. Listen carefully. You are to save your daughter and let the others handle the demon that kidnapped her. I don't want you to get too personal in this and kill him before I have a chance to question him"

The red head nodded his acknowledgment to the Spirit world prince before he himself stepped through the portal.

_Don't worry Kari. I **will **save you. _

**KRRR: Yes I know it is a short chapter but this just gives you an overview of the story. Hope you all enjoy!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kari and Hiei

**KRRR: Hey everyone!! So here's chapter two! I don't own YYH but I do own Akina… yay! **

Chapter 2:

_(with Kari) _He was after her again and she knew it. The wolf demon that had captured her was ruthless and malevolent and denied any privileges. Poor Kari hid in the small corner in her cell and tried to conceal herself but she knew that her green eyes glowed brightly in the dark. How she wished her green eyes would just dull down to a normal human shade of green instead of the demonic glow that they produced. Suddenly, Kari heard shouts coming from the end of the corridor and she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to shield herself.

"Kari? Kari, it's me."

"Daddy?" she whispered unsure of how to respond.

" Yes, sweetheart. It's me. Are you injured?"

Kari checked her body for any bumps and bruises, felt nothing but the usual scars, before shaking her head in order to give a negative response.

"All right. Come on, little rose. We have to get you out of here."

"How sweet" a deep voice said from behind Kari. Her father, Kurama, looked up and growled. The demon that had kidnapped his little rose was standing there, a smirk on his face and a sword in his hand. He was a wolf demon , gray in color and overall unextraordinary.

"You know, Kurama. I could take her off of your hands for good. After what I've done to her, little Kari's life can't get any worse. Can it, Kari?"

Kari whimpered at the implication in his voice. That…thing…had beaten her from the first moment she got there and even made advancements towards her, but because she refused him and fought, he would always beat her twice as hard.

The red head in front her looked angry.

"How dare you? How dare you do this to **my **daughter?!" he cried before transforming into the Youko Kurama that Kari knew and loved.

"It's simple, Kurama. She's both very beautiful and your daughter. I knew eventually Koenma would find her and that he would send you to retrieve her. Don't worry. She's still pure. But once I kill you she won't be"

"Papa?" she whispered, afraid that she would lose him yet again.

"Kari. I want you to find a man named Hiei. He will take care of you until I'm finished here"

"But"

"No buts, Kari." he turned, his fierce golden eyes softening for just moment. "I need to know that you are safe"

Karinodded before turning into a four-tailed silver fox and running off to find the man named Hiei.

_(With Hiei and Yusuke) _

"Where's Kuwabara already? He's supposed to be here by now"

"Hn. How should I know know, Detective?"

"You're the one with the third eye!" Yusuke Urameshi screamed at the three eyed fire demon. The two of them were standing in a corridor waiting for their comrade, Kazuma Kuwabara, to catch up to them. A few moments of silence passed before the thick skulled red head showed up.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No. We're waiting for the demon to show up. Then we have to go search for Kurama and Kari." Yusuke replied.

Ten minutes passed before the three of them could here soft footfalls against the cold stone. Hiei drew his katana, Kuwabara drew his Spirit Sword, and Yusuke prepared his Spirit Gun. They were about to attack when they saw a small silver fox run towards them. They lowered their weapons when they saw that it was only a kit and not as powerful as Kurama.

_I have to find Hiei. But which one is he?_ a small girlish voice thought. Of course Hiei heard and responded instantly.

**I am. Who are you and why are looking for me?**

The small kit looked at him with large brilliant violet eyes, studying him.

_My father told me to find you. He said that you would be able to take care of me in his absence._

She looked like she was going to turn around for a couple of seconds before she suddenly leaped and landed perfectly in Hiei's arms.

**Are you Kari?**

_Yes. Hiei you must help my father. Yosuke, the wolf demon who kidnapped me, is going to fight him. I do not want to lose my father again._

Hiei nodded and turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were starring at his interaction with the four-tailed fox.

"Yusuke. Kuwabara. Go help Kurama and make sure he doesn't kill the demon. Koenma wants him alive"

The two numbskulls nodded and quickly ran off.

**Are you hurt, Kari?**

_No. I don't think so. Why?_

**There's blood on your side. I'm going to set you down and check if that's okay with you**

_Whatever you think is best, Hiei-san_.

Hiei gently laid Kari down on the ground and began poking her until he found her wound. Being careful, he took out a bottle of water, cleaned the wound and wrapped it with strips of cloth from his cloak. By this time, Kari had fallen asleep, so he picked her up and raced to catch up with Kurama and the others.

_**Why do I feel so protective about her? It must be because she's Kurama's daughter**_ Hiei thought.

"Kari!" Kurama called out as he saw Hiei approach with his child in tow.

"Is she all right?!"

"A minor wound, fox. She will heal"

"I know. I was merely worried. Thank you, Hiei"

"Hn"

**KRRR: Did you like it?! Hope you liked it! **


	3. FILLER!

**KRRR: So this chapter is going to take place two months later because I hate intros. Basically, Koenma told Kurama that Kari (Good gosh there are a lot of "K" names) had to join the team and he [Kurama] had to decide whether or not she stayed with him and his family. Obviously Kurama told Koenma that of course Kari would be staying with him and his family and would attend Mieou Academy which Hiei must also attend. She would also train and go on missions with the Tentai. Okay recap over. ON WITH THE STORY!!!P.S. I did check the spelling on Kurama's human name and it is correct. **

"Stop taking it easy on me, Kuwabara!! I'm a girl not a moron! Do you know who my father is?!"

"Yeah, Kari. That's why I'm taking it easy on you." the red-headed moron replied.

"Well stop it!!! I'm just as good of a fighter as my father or.." Kari stopped midsentence, as she began to sense a familiar presence.

"Kari?"

"Training is over. I'm going to go find my father"

As Kari made her way over to the temple a gentle breeze began to blow through her hair. She glanced up and smiled as she saw the Jin the Wind Master come in for a landing.

"Jin! It's great to see you!" she cried, launching herself into his arms.

"It's great at see ya too, lassie. How's yer father?"

" He's fine. But you have to tell him to let me start fighting with someone other than Kuwabara. He lets me win and it isn't fair!" Kari pouted, as she passed by the kitchen, knowing that her father and Hiei were listening in.

"Kari. We've had this discussion…" Kurama began before his daughter interrupted him.

"It's been two months! I'm fully healed and back to my original strength! I need to get better! My original strength wasn't good enough to save mother and I'm tired of being looked down on! She shouldn't have died!!! I should have saved her!!" Kari's eyes welled with tears. She glared at her father before turning on her heels and running from the room.

Kurama sighed as he watched his daughter go. She was right of course, she did need to get stronger. But he wasn't willing to allow her to train with anyone but Kuwabara because no one else would go easy on her.

"Do you think an opponent during a mission will, fox? The onna's right." Hiei said. Over the past two months Kurama began to notice that Hiei's actions when he was around Kari were different from his normal actions. He was more cordial to her, more patient. He let her babble on about anything she wanted and even answered questions about himself. Kurama wasn't sure what it all meant but if Hiei began to fall for Kari he was going to send her away.

"Come on, father. Shiori will wonder where we are if we are going to be any later. Plus school starts tomorrow and I do NOT want Shuichi to hog the hot water again."

Kurama smiled at the memory. It was Kari's second day of being with the family. Shiori, the woman who had raised him, decided that they would go to town and buy Kari some clothes and get her hair cut. Of course, the youngest child, also named Shuichi, decided that he had to take a shower and used up all of the hot water. Kari nearly killed him until Shiori and their stepfather intervened.

"I suppose you will meet us at our house, Hiei-chan?" Kari asked as she waited for Kurama to gather his things.

"Of course. Koenma threatened to add three years to my sentence if I didn't. Plus, who else is going to keep you entertained? Certainly not your brainiac of a 'brother'."

"I could keep her entertained. I just won't"

Kari rolled her green eyes when Hiei suddenly pointed something out.

"Kari. Did you know that your eyes are turning purple?"

"WHAT?!" Kari and Kurama both yelled out; Kari in confusion and Kurama in shock that _Hiei _would notice something like that.

"I'll deal with it later. If anyone asks I'll say that they're caused by a rare gene" Kari sighed before swiftly leaving the temple, Kurama not far behind.

Later that Night at the Minamino Residence

"So, Kari. How's Hiei doing?" Shiori asked as she watched her adopted daughter and her oldest son play scrabble together.

"Fine, mother. He sends his greetings and hopes that he will be invited back over again soon" Kari said as she played the word "failures" gaining her 12 points plus an extra 50 for using all of her letters.

"Hhm. Shuichi?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"What do you think about Hiei and our little Kari here? Don't you think they would be a cute couple?"

Kari stiffened at the mention of Hiei. Was it that obvious to the human woman that she was intrigued by him??

"If you say so, Mother. Shuichi. Your thoughts?"

The younger male looked up at his brother and then to his new sister before answering.

"I think that Kari should see whoever she wants and that you should leave her alone about it, Shuichi. I don't think that you should tell her that you don't want her to see him just because he's your best friend."

"Thank you, little brother. Now would you shut up and play the game, big brother?" Kari said irritably.

"I apologize. We should invite Hiei to come over Friday. Is that all right with you, mother?" he asked as he played the word "lose".

"You're losing your touch, big brother" Kari said as Shiori replied that it would be a pleasure to see Hiei come over again.

"It's getting late, children. School starts tomorrow. On to bed with you."

"Yes, mother" all three Minamino children said before going upstairs and into their beds.

Kari brushed out her layered red hair before she put on a Gir shirt and a pair of black shorts before walking over to Kurama's room to tell him good night.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. I just hope that people like me."

"Of course they will. You're smart and pretty and most importantly of all, my little sister. I'll see you in the morning, little." he said before ushering Kari out of the room and turning out the lights. Kari returned to her own room, opened the window, and (while looking at the full moon) whispered,

"Good night, Hiei-chan" before closing the window and going to bed.

**KRRR: So, yes. It is uber long just for you guys! So you better review or I'll stop posting. **


	4. Hiei's Feelings

**KRRR: Hey everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. If not well…then that sucks. But it's your opinion and if you don't like it then don't read it. Haha. For those of you who did enjoy it, thank you. In this chapter I will call Kurama Shuichi. So now here is chapter 4.**

Hiei arrived at the Minamino residence the following morning. He wore a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black converse. Around his neck her wore a simple chain with a black and red stone (his tear gem) attached to it.

"Good morning, Hiei. How are you?" 'Shuichi'said as he answered the door.

"Hn. I'd be better if I didn't have to go to this 'school'. But I suppose that if it's to protect the onna then it's worth the trouble."

"Would you like breakfast while we wait for Kari? She shouldn't be too long."

"Yes."

"Shuichi! Have you seen my necklace?!" Kari's soft voice rang through the house, the sweetness of it marred only by frustration.

"Did you look in your desk drawer, little one?" Shuichi called back as he placed a bowl of hot oatmeal in front of Hiei. The sound of a drawer opening and objects moving around was heard from upstairs before Kari's voice ran out in a cry of triumph. A few moments of silence occurred in which Hiei observed Shuichi's attire. He wore a green shirt, rather like the ones he normally wore, that had a rose upon the left breast. His pants and shoes were black and matched the trimming on his shirt.

"Hey, Hiei. I am so glad that we don't have to wear such awful uniforms. Ready to go?"

Hiei turned his head and almost chocked on his oatmeal. Kari's hair had been cut into layers. That day, she wore it in a ponytail, some of her bangs hanging in front of her face. Her green eyes sparkled with flecks of purple standing out due to her eye shadow. Her porcelain skin was as perfect as a doll's. She wore a green shirt and a large embellished rose blazoned the front of her shirt. Her skirt was black and she wore knee length black boots. Around her neck was the item she was looking for when Hiei had arrived. It was a thin gold chain. A golden rose pendant was attached to it and had an emerald in its center.

"You haven't eaten, Kari" Shuichi said gently.

She huffed, that perfect face making such a flawed expression of mock anger. She playful stomped over to the cabinet and grabbed a granola bar, picked her bag up, and walked out the door. Hiei and Shuichi glanced at each other before following her lead.

---------------------At Lunch------------------------

"I am telling you, Shuichi. The murder was staged. A man cannot lose four pints of blood at one time and just get up and walk away."

"But it is possible to lose four pints of blood and live"

"If it is drawn at intervals, perhaps. But not all at the same time."

The two siblings and Hiei were sitting outside eating lunch. Kari and Shuichi were discussing an possible answer for their Criminal Investigations class. Hiei was annoyed because all of the pathetic human males were thinking of Kari.

~Why? Why does it annoy me so? Why should I care what others think of Kari and what Kari thinks of others?~

"Hello, Shuichi. Kari"

"Hello, Kane" the Minamino siblings said; Kari bashfully, Shuichi warily.

Kane Mokoto was slightly taller than Shuichi, with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. He was a football player, the team's quarterback. At that particular moment, he wore a plain red t-shirt, black jeans, and red converse. His thoughts were centered, not around Kari's looks, but her intelligence, her laugh, her smile, her sparkling eyes, her quick (and sharp) wit. The way she seemed to dance when she walked and how her voice sounded like a clear bell. Hiei began to feel angry at the young man. How dare this Kane Mokoto have feelings for the onna?! He was nothing but a pathetic human boy, undeserving of Kari's affection.

~Then again~ Hiei thought ~Neither do I. Perhaps Kane Mokoto is more deserving of Kari than I am.~

"Kari. May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Kane. What is it?"

"Well…the prom committee needs a chairperson. The last one transferred schools at the last minute. Are you interested?"

Kari thought for a moment before tilting her head cutely to the left.

"Yes. But that isn't what you wanted to ask me."

"You are perceptive" Kane said, laughing nervously and placing his hand behind his head. "A few of my friends from the football team and I are going to the arcade and then to get some dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Yes" Kari said.

"No" Shuichi answered at the same time.

Kane looked confused while Kari glared at her brother.

"Yes, Kane. I would love to go with you. What time should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up around one. At your house."

She smiled warmly at the young man.

"One o'clock it is then. Saturday?"

"Yes. There's a scrimmage game on Friday against Sarayashiki High School. If you want to come that is."

"I might." she smiled slightly, as if she were keeping a secret from Kane Mokoto. He smiled and walked away after saying goodbye. When the boy was out of ear shot, Hiei questioned Kari about her choice to o on a date with him.

"Do you like him?"

Kari blushed. "I don't see how any of that is your business, Hiei"

"You pity his pathetic efforts of courtship"

"Drop it, Hiei. You aren't my brother."

"No. I'm your friend"

"If you were my friend you would be happy that I'm seeing someone! I won't have time to bother you!"

~She's right. I should be happy for her. But I'm not. Why?~ Hiei thought.

Kari stared at him, her green eyes cold and distant, her mouth turned down in a frown.

"Good bye, Shuichi" she said coldly, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes in frustration.

"Was that necessary, Hiei? Now you've hurt her feelings"

"It's not my fault she chose that boy"

"No it isn't. But it is your fault that you reacted so poorly"

Hiei was silent, but Shuichi understood what he didn't say. Hiei had feelings for Kari, feelings he didn't understand. And yet Shuichi, who knew Hiei and Kari better than anyone else, understood immediately.

"You're jealous of him, Hiei. Because you love her" Shuichi said sadly.

**KRRR: And there you have it. Chapter 4. **


	5. UmmmI love you all

**KRRR: So yeah. Two chapters in two nights. I'm amazing. Go on. Say it. Or not. Whatever. Anyways. Here's chapter 5!!!**

**-------------------------------Saturday at 12:45------------------------------------**

"Shuichi. Do I look okay?" Kari asked nervously as she began to fidget with her hair.

"You look great, Kari" Shuichi said, and he meant it too. Kari was wearing a white uniform shirt accompanied by a red tie. She also wore a black skirt that had a red stripe around the bottom, knee length black socks with two white stripes around the top, and red low top converse. Her hair was curled at the ends and her favorite necklace.

"I can't find my ring. Have you seen it? I wore it to school yesterday and then it disappeared."

"The silver one with the emerald? No. I noticed that you wore it last night at dinner."

Kari sighed.

"Oh, well. I don't really need to wear it any way. I'll go put on a different ring"

Fifteen minutes later the door bell rang.

"I've got it!" Kari yelled as she hopped down the stairs two at a time. She stood for a minute to catch her breath before opening the door. Her smiled faltered when she saw that it was Hiei.

"Shuichi! It's for you."

"What's her problem?" Hiei grumbled dejectedly when he sat down next to Shuichi.

"Well you have been avoiding her like the plague since Monday."

The doorbell rang a second time and Shuichi stood and answered it.

"Hello, Shuichi. Is Kari ready?"

"Yes. I'll go get her. Please. Come in, Kane"

Kane entered and stood around as he waited nervously for Kari. It was awkward because Hiei wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"Ready to go, Kane?" Kari's sweet voice as she entered the room.

"Yes. Let's go"

----------------------------------------------At the Arcade--------------------------------------------------

"Kari?" Kane asked as they played Dance Dance Revolution.

"Yes, Kane?"

"Do you…do you love Hiei?"

Kari faltered only slightly but not enough to ruin her perfect streak.

"As a brother yes. But I'm afraid that….isn't what you meant, Kane"

"No. It isn't. Dang. Beaten again. I used to be really good at this game"

Kari followed Kane to their table and waited for the waitress. Kari stared out the window and Kane stared at her.

"Kari?"

"Mhmm?"

"I can't date you knowing that someone else loves you. And it is obvious that Hiei loves you as more than a little sister. And as long as he loves you like that I can't see you."

Kari chuckled.

"I must be a lousy date. I should have let you win"

"No. It isn't that, Kari. It's just…I wouldn't want anyone to hate you because you didn't choose them over someone like me. I can't protect the way he does."

"Kane.."

"Kari! There you are!"

Kari turned her head and saw a teenage boy with gorgeous brown eyes and brown hair. He wore a blue polo t-shirt, blue jeans, converse, and a blue headband around his forehead.

"Koenma! What's going on?!"

"A big case just opened up! Come on!"

"Bye, Kane!" Kari called over her shoulder.

-----------------------------In Koenma's Office-----------------------------

"Now then. It seems that a powerful demon is trying to resurrect another being."

"Who?" Kurama asked

"Kuronue" Kari whispered. The boys stared at her.

"Yosuke was talking about resurrecting him to get revenge on father. He was trying to contact a witch to do it"

"Darling. Do you know the name of the witch?" Kurama asked, looking directly into his daughter's eyes"

Kari looked away briefly, then looked back at her father.

" Chikako"

**KRRR: Yay! It's done! And it only took me three hours!!! **


	6. Hiei and Kari Argue and Prophesies

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So here's chapter 6. I know that the story is short but there will be a sequel. I promise. So here is a recap of the previous chapter. Pretty much, Kari goes on a date with Kane Mokoto. During said date, Kane asks her if she loves Hiei then says that he can't date her as long has Hiei loves her. Koenma appears and takes Kari to his office where the others are waiting. There, he informs them that someone is trying to resurrect a powerful demon. Kari told them that it was a witch named Chikako who was trying to resurrect Kuronue**.

"Are you positive that was the name you heard?" Kurama asked, his body quivering slightly. No one had ever seen him in this state. Kari had seen it once before when her mother died.

"I'm positive. Daddy, it's time to face the facts that everything that was said ages ago is coming true"

"What are you talking about, Kari?" Koenma asked.

"Nothing." Kurama said before transforming from the stoic red head to the cold silver fox demon.

"It isn't nothing, daddy. Stop running away" Kari said before she herself transformed. Her hair curled and turned silver, her body became a bit trimmer and she seemed to become only slightly shorter. Her skin became paler and she now wore a tank top that showed just a sliver of her stomach, martial arts pants and shoes, all of which were black. When she opened her eyes, they were a bright, vivid purple.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Should I tell them, father? Or do you want to?"

"Enough, Kari. Isn't it enough Yuriko died?! Do I need to lose you too?!"

"You can't even say 'your mother' can you? It's sad that she fell in love you."

"Kari. Silence."

"NO! I'm tired of being the scared little girl that has to hide behind her father's best friend only to watch her mother die for nothing because her father's a complete and total moron!"

A resounding slap was heard throughout the room. Everyone stared in disbelief at the usually calm Kurama. Kari's head was turned to the right and she held a hand up to her cheek.

"Hn. Was that necessary?"

"Perhaps it was over the top. Kari" Kurama said, sighing lightly as he bent down to look into his daughter's eyes. She tried to avoid his gaze but he put her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"I am sorry. But your words were uncalled for"

Kari transformed back into a human and practically tackled her father.

"I'm frightened. You won't listen to me, father. You have to understand that it was meant to be."

"Hn. What was meant to be, onna?" Hiei asked.

Kari sighed and Kurama transformed back into his usual red head appearance.

"Many years ago, when the Kitsune Witches' powers were beginning to peak, a prophesy was made. One day, a pair of twin daughters would be born to the ruler. One would be a child of light, the other a child of darkness. One would find love, but die at her sister's bidding after producing a child. This child would defeat her aunt and die. Years passed and the prophesy was forgotten. Until my mother, Yuriko, and her twin sister, Chikako, were born. While both my mother and Chikako were beautiful, there was something about them that caused people to compare them. Chikako's features were dark. Her hair the color of ebony and her eyes a deep midnight purple. My mother on the other hand had light features. Her hair was pale blonde and her eyes, like mine, were vividly purple and much lighter than those of her sister. One day, while mother was wandering the forest, she came across a wounded fox youkai." here Kari looked at her father. "They fell in love immediately and the two were mated within a year. My aunt became jealous because in her eyes, Yuriko got anything she ever wanted. Chikako wanted love, she craved someone to understand her. So she destroyed the home that had confined her for so many years, as well as the village. When mother heard she knew the end of her years was approaching. So she told Kuronue to hide me somewhere until it was safe. And I had to watch her die. Powerless, defenseless, utterly devoid of anything that could have allowed her to live. Three years later, I lost Kuronue and my father not long after that. So I chose to come here. I never thought that I would find my father or my aunt."

After Kari finished her story, everyone could only stare at her in shock. Except for Hiei.

"Hn. That's great storyand all but I isn't the truth"

"How dare you?! It is nothing but the truth! I cannot lie, Hiei." Kari shouted.

"Hn. Then your father's right. You can't go on this mission."

"Hiei! I hardly think that…"

"Shut up, Koenma. We can't train her time to defeat her aunt."

"What?! I'm more than capable…!"

"Of physical and youki training. But what about emotional and mental training? Face it, onna. You don't have the mental or emotional capacity that comes with killing anyone. And we don't have time to train you"

"What is your problem, Hiei?! One minute you act as if you don't care and the next you're telling me I'm worthless…pathetic?!"

"I'm not doing it out of kindness to you, Kari. I'm doing this for Kurama."

"Hn. Yeah right. You're doing this because you don't think I'm strong enough. You're doing this because father put you up to it! In reality you think that I'm just another girl and can be easily disposed!"

"That isn't what I think at all! Do you have any concept at all about how irreplaceable you really are?! And not just to your father but to me as well?!"

"No, Hiei, I obviously don't! Why don't you enlighten us?! Tell us what you truly think about the girl who's too weak to challenge you! About the one you would probably replace if you could!"

The entire room was filled with tension as the two glared at one another. Kurama was prepared to attack if Hiei tried to hurt his daughter. Yusuke was prepared to stop him while Kuwabara was tensed in order to get Kari out of harm's way.

"You're wrong you know."

"W…what?" Kari stuttered.

"You aren't replaceable. If you were to ever leave us it would be hard to replace you. You aren't just another girl, not to me. I can't afford to lose you. You're too precious to lose."

"Hiei?"

Hiei turned his crimson orbs to look into Kari's green eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes" he said without hesitation.

"The train me. Help me get stronger mentally and emotionally."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she answered, giving him a smirk.

Hiei looked up at Kurama for just a moment. But in that moment, Hiei knew that Kurama had given up. He had worked hard to protect the only thing that linked him to his past. Now he could lose her and he was afraid.

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"You won't lose her."

Kurama sighed before looking at Hiei and Kari. **  
**

~You're wrong, Hiei. You just don't know how wrong you are~

**KRRR: Awww…poor Kurama. The perils of being a father, eh? **


	7. I'm Running out of Chapter Titles

**KRRR: Hey! So I'm very impressed with myself for posting what? Two chapters in two days? I'm amazing! So here it is! Chapter seven!!!**

"Geeze, Hiei! We're supposed to _train _your girlfriend not make her vulture feed!" Yusuke shouted as Kari and Hiei relentlessly fought each other . Two seconds later, Kari ended up on the ground with Hiei's sword at her throat. For the past two weeks, Kari had been training with Hiei to gain stamina, Kurama to hone her skills with plants as well as thinking on her feet, Yusuke for drawing out her emotions and using that power, and finally, Genkai for mental strength.

"Hn. Do you surrender?" Hiei asked, looking down at Kari. She growled and kicked his feet out from under him.

"Never"

"Really? You're at the end of your rope. You have nothing left."

"Shut up, Hiei" Kari spat. He was right of course. Her body was shaking. She had nothing left. Hiei took the advantage to pin her down. Struggling was useless yet she still tried to break free. Hiei only tightened his hold on her wrists.

"Enough, Hiei. You'll leave bruises." Kurama said.

"An opponent won't stop, Fox. They'll also leave more than just a few bruises."

"I said. Enough" Kuram said coldly before vines caught Hiei around his waist and dropped him in front of the angry father. While had accepted the fact that Hiei and Kari loved each other he would not condone Hiei hurting Kari in any way regardless of the fact that they were best friends.

As Hiei and Kurama began arguing with each other, Kari felt a familiar and soothing presence in the center of the woods. No one noticed that Kari was walking into the forest of traps because they were too busy trying to pull the two people who loved Kari the most apart. They didn't know that she was missing until they heard quickly muted screams.

"HIEI! DAD…!"

"Kari" they whispered, one in horror, the other in anger.

-----------------------------------------With Kari------------------------------------------

Kari opened her green eyes about a hour later. Looking around she note that she must have been in a castle of some kind. All of the walls were made of stone and it was absurdly cold and damp, especially for the hot season in that part of the Makai.

"Good. The Little Fox is awake." a soft voice, marred by bitterness and venom, said from the door.

Kari looked up and, although she had never personally met her, knew immediately who it was.

"Aunt Chikako"

Everything that Kari had ever heard about her aunt was true. She _was _beautiful. Her long, thick, wavy black hair cascaded down her back. Her body was trim and her dark purple eyes contrasted almost violently with her pale and flawless complexion.

"So you _do _know who I am! Excellent!"

------------------------------------With the Others------------------------------------

"Why are we just sitting here?! Kari could be dead by now!" Yusuke cried in frustration.

"Hn. She isn't. I would have felt it if she were"

"As would I. the only thing we can do now is wait until Koenma finds her or she contacts either Hiei or myself." Kurama said calmly, although worry was still laced into his tone.

"I have the feeling that Kari won't contact anyone. She doesn't want us to know. Especially you and Hiei, Kurama" Kuwabara said quietly from his spot by the door.

"Hn. And how would you know, imbecile?" Hiei asked scathingly.

"Because she talked to me, Shrimp! Kari told me the first time she realized that she had feelings for you. And then the third time that she had the same dream. Kari would text me in the middle of the night and the two of us would meet in the park near her house to talk about it."

This grabbed Kurama's attention. Kari was not one to just bond with anyone. Like Hiei, she preferred to suffer in silence unless it was something incredibly serious. Yet here she was, going against her nature and talking to _Kuwabara _of all people all because of a _dream. _

"What was the dream about, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Well. Kari said that even though a couple of things, mainly location, changed it was always the same"

"Get on with it, fool." Hiei snapped, his hand reflexively resting on the hilt of his sword. Everyone could see that Hiei was on edge and everyone knew why. He loved only two people: Yukina, who was his twin (all though neither she nor Kuwabara knew that) and Kari. Now one of those two people were in danger and he couldn't help her.

"I'm getting to it! Anyway. Kari said that in the dream she and Chikako were fighting, only Kari was losing. Just when (note: in the original draft I accidentally put "win" instead of "when") Chikako was about to deliver the death blow…" he paused, too afraid to go on.

"What was it, Kuwabara?" Kurama asked softly.

"Hiei took the blow. Kari said that it didn't matter though because as she was cradling his body Chikako killed her anyway."

Everyone was silent as they tried to figure out what that could mean.

"Perhaps there is no hidden meaning. It is only a case of nerves." Hiei said.

"No. It was something more. Those dreams seriously freaked Kari out."

"Kuwabara's right" Kurama said.

"That's a shock" Yusuke said as Hiei nodded his agreement.

"Listen! From the moment Kari could convey her thoughts to me she constantly asked me a question: how come every time that she had a dream more than once, whatever she dreamed came true? Since her mother is a Kitsune Witch it was entirely possible that she inherited the gift of prophesy. Yuriko had heard her ask me this question right before one of my raids. She had no idea that her daughter was so curious about dreams. When she questioned Kari about her dreams she found out two things. One, Kari did have the gift of prophesy."

"And the second thing?" Yusuke asked.

"She was, without a doubt, going to die"

A deathly silence filled the air, each person taking this information in differently. Kurama sat on the couch with his eyes closed, trying to ward off painful memories about his mate. Hiei was thinking of different ways to kill the moron who took Kari in the first place. Yusuke was pacing the floor while Kuwabara just stood in the same spot, looking at the ground. Three painful minutes later, Koenma walked into the room, Botan right behind him.

"I have good news and bad news." he said.

"What's the good news?" Yusuke asked, his voice saying that he was both worried and annoyed.

"We know where Kari is!"

"And the bad news?" Kurama and Kuwabara said at the same time.

"The person who took her? Was Kuronue. Her location? Here"

Koenma threw down a map of the Makai. In one forest region there was a rather large 'x' running across it.

"No. Not there" Kurama whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yusuke asked. Koenma and Hiei already knew the answer.

"That was my last lair. It's the place where Kari was both conceived and born. And that's where she's going to die"

"Hn. Not if I have anything to do with it, Fox"

"Just where is this lair anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"In the Black Woods. It's the most difficult place to penetrate in all of Makai" Hiei answered.

"So what? Kari 's just stuck there until we figure out a way in?"

"No. We just won't go in the same way you and Kuwabara do on a regular basis, Yusuke"

"Because Kurama knows how to get there without being detected" Hiei finished, smirking at the plan in Kurama's head. Because they would get Kari back, alive, at all cost.


	8. The Almost End

**KRRR: Hey everyone! I'm back! These past few weeks have been very busy for me so that is why I haven't updated. So yeah….while reading this chapter I suggest that when you see the words "Dance with the Devil" you go to Youtube, find the song, and listen to it as you finish reading the chapter. Further more…I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Kari and Chikako. On with the chapter!!!!!**

-With Kari and Chikako-

"So, little one. Is there anything that you want to do or say before you die?" Chikako asked.

"Yes. Allow me to contact my father and friends. To say good bye to them. I only ask for ten minutes"

"Done"

-With the others-

"Hiei? Father?"

"Kari?"

"Yes. Listen. I only have ten minutes. That should be enough time to say my good byes. Yusuke, I suggest that you keep Kuwabara around. Yes, he is a bit oafish but he is still intelligent. Kuwabara, don't let Yusuke walk all over you. Kick his butt every once in a while. Father, I have so much to say and no time in which to do it. I just need to say that I have always loved and admired you. Regardless of what others say, you have always been loving towards me. And Hiei, I will _always_ love you. I hope that…in time…you'll be able to forgive me for what I am about to do"

"What's going on, Kari" Hiei asked a little too roughly.

"By now you've probably realized that it's too late to change my mind. If one of you will turn the CD player and listen to song number 10, you will know that I did not die without fighting. I have to go. Forgive me"

Hiei knew which song it was before Kurama turned the song on. It was "Dance with the Devil" by a group called Breaking Benjamin. Kari had been working on a couple of songs, and had often used that CD for inspiration. Hiei also knew that if they didn't get to Kari's location, he wouldn't have time to say good bye.

-With Kari and Chikako-

"Before we begin, I would like to say one thing, my darling niece."

"What's that?"

"You don't deserve Hiei. You're too weak. I don't understand your hold on him"

"Why do you care?" Kari snarled.

"Because once you're dead, I plan on making him my mate. I would be a much better lover and stronger mate than you." Chikako sneered. She had no idea that Kari's power would increase to that of a high A- class level demon. As Kari took her fighting stance, so did Chikako.

-Yusuke's Perspective-

As we ran through the forest, everyone could feel the tension that was rolling off of Hiei and Kurama. Kari was Kurama's daughter after all, and the only girl that Hiei had ever loved. I was nervous about their mentality if Kari….were unsuccessful. Kurama already lost her once and Hiei would probably could on a killing spree if she were murdered.

"Yusuke. Hurry. You're starting to get behind. We don't have time to rest."

"Sorry, Kurama. I need to work on my stamina more, I guess." I said, trying to lighten the mood by making a joke.

It almost worked, Kurama smiled a tiny bit. Hiei, however, grunted the usual, "Hn" before flitting three miles ahead to make sure the path was clear. Kurama ran as fast as he could, guiding Kuwabara and I to the best of his ability, when he suddenly stopped cold.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he walked to stand beside him.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something. Come on. We're falling behind again."

-Hiei's Perspective-

As I stood on a tree branch, waiting for Kurama and the morons to catch up, I suddenly felt as if a piece of my heart was begin to separate.

"Don't you dare die, Kari. Not without taking her with you." I muttered. I was so close to the castle and as a result I could sense Kari's fading energy and the much stronger energy of Chikako. Kari was still fighting. She had enough energy for one final attack. Although it would kill her, it would also kill her aunt, thus completing her destiny. Yet something was bothering me. As I forced my way into Kurama's last lair, I suddenly stopped as an immense pain burned through my chest. The piece of my heart that had belonged to Kari no longer existed and that sudden emptiness is what caused my chest to be in so much pain. I knew that Kurama felt it as well because his speed suddenly increased and his thoughts became panicked.

Don't worry, fox. I'm sure it's just a fluke. She's fine. 

_You felt the pain as well did you not, Hiei? She is not fine! _

Calm down. Do you think Kari would want you to be having a panic attack right now? She's isn't too far away. Only three doors down. I'll meet you and the morons in five minutes. 

-Normal Perspective-

Kari had enough energy for a final attack, but had to wait for the right moment. When she saw Hiei's eyes, she would attack, and he would know that she wouldn't have a been a weak mate. His crimson orbs would stare into her green ones for a final moment before both she and Chikako died.

"What's the matter, little one? Thinking about how weak and pathetic you are? How much Hiei doesn't want you? It must be sad. Knowing that the one you love doesn't really love you back. He's only with you because of your father. How stupid of you." Chikako sneered, an ugly smirk spreading across her face.

"Hn. Yeah right. You may be beautiful on the outside, aunty. But in the inside, you're as ugly as Kuwabara after a good beating. How vain of you to think that Hiei would want someone like you. A person who would leave as soon as she saw a pretty face. How utterly disgusting of you." Kari retorted. Hiei would have been proud of that one.

"I _am _proud of that one. That was very clever of you, vixen. Using your opponent's weakness as an insult."

"Hiei!" Kari and Chikako shouted at the same time. As soon as Kari looked into Hiei's red eyes, she knew it was time to end this.

"And so it ends" she whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing her body, as if preparing to welcome Death's embrace.

"I must agree. You will die!" Chikako said, making a lunge towards Kari's seemingly vulnerable body. Yet something was different. Kari's aura had changed and seemed to envelope her before dissipating. Chikako laughed and Hiei thought that her attack had failed. However, when a burst of energy shout forth and Hiei covered his eyes, he knew that she had succeeded. Lowering his arm, Hiei saw that an odd plant had devoured Chikako. Hiei rushed over to Kari's still form and gently lifted her body, cradling his head against his chest.

"Hiei?"

"Hush. Don't worry, Kari. We'll get you back to Spirit World."

"It's too late, Hiei. The Ya-te-veo used what little spirit and demon energy that I had left. I won't make it and we all know it."

"Kari!"

Kurama's voice echoed off of the walls as he rushed over to his daughter's dying form.

She smiled weakly, her dimming green eyes looking into his vibrant ones.

"Hey, daddy"

"Oh, baby" he whispered, taking her from Hiei and cradling her, rocking her body back and forth and humming a familiar tune. Kari closed her eyes, apologized one last time, and sighed her last breath.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood at the side, watching as Kari's father and boyfriend discussed options. Finally, the two mourners rose, Kurama carrying his daughter's limp body, and slowly made their way through a portal that Koenma had opened up when Yusuke contacted him.

"Kurama? Hiei? Will you two be all right?" Koenma asked.

"Of course they won't be all right!! And people say I'm the stupid one! I mean _honestly_! They both just lost someone they loved and you're asking if they're all right!!!!" Yusuke shouted at the prince who seemed completely unfazed.

"I'm not lost, Yusuke. My body is just too weak to hold my soul. I am the reincarnation of Kari Kurama. I was allowed that much, because I had a clean slate. don't worry. I'll be back. It might take a few weeks, but I will be back." Kari's voice said from the doorway. He group turned and saw Kari's demon form. A young fox demon with curled silver hair and vibrant purple eyes smiled at them. Because she was a spirit for the time being, you could see through her, but their was no doubt that it was Kari. She walked over to Hiei, who was sitting on the window seat with Kari's body laying on the couch beside him. Leaning over, she placed a light kiss upon his lips before leaving Koenma to explain that she was pretty much in the same state that Yusuke had been in and that her soul would return to her body when it was fully healed. Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered as Kurama smiled in relief. Hiei merely stared out of the window, wondering if he was good enough for Kari. She would get hurt worse if they had an official relationship, if they mated.

-I'll stay. For her- he decided. -but only for a year-

**KRRR: Did you enjoy it? I had to add a couple of character perspectives because I didn't have any in this story. Haha. Anyway. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter for this story before I begin posting the sequel which I hope everyone will enjoy. If not, then that's a bummer. **


	9. Epilogue

**KRRR: Yup. This is the final chapter. As I said in the last chapter I received the idea to do bonus chapters from Nozomi Kajuji. So I'll need some ideas. If you have any, review and let me know.**

~Last day of Summer Break before "Shuichi" and Kari traveled to college~

"Shuichi! Hiei! We're gonna be late!" Kari called out. It had been a year since Chikako's defeat and she and Shuichi were going to Tokyo University, Shuichi to become a botanist and Kari to teach mythology. Hiei would be staying in an apartment close by in case anything happened.

"We are not going to be late, Kari. You should calm down. Don't you agree, Hiei?" 'Shuichi' said as he walked down the stairs in a pair of black dress pants and a black shirt, in the style that he normally wore, with a golden fox wrapping from his left shoulder down to the bottom right portion of his shirt.

"Hn." Hiei said, from behind Kurama. The short fire demon was wearing a pair of tight Wrangler blue jeans, solid black converse, and a plain black t-shirt that stretched over his toned chest and abs.

"Well" Kari said, nervously messing with the hem of her pale purple t-shirt "Koenma-sama wants us to meet someone. So we need to be there early." Kari said. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine, little sister" Shuichi replied.

Kari long, crimson hair was straightened and pulled into a high pony tail, her bangs hanging over her left eye. She wore a pale purple shirt with a large golden dragon running across the top right shoulder and curling it's head towards the body in the bottom left portion of the shirt. She also wore a short black skirt with gold trimming at the bottom and a pair of black heels.

"Well. Let's go, guys."

-At the Temple-

"Hello, Koenma-sama. Genaki-sama" Kari said, bowing to both the prince of Spirit World and the old psychic.

"Good evening, Kari. Hiei. Kurama" Koenma replied, delighted that someone showed him respect.

"Hello."

"Hn."

"Kari! You made it!" Yusuke cried, grabbing the short girl and swinging her around.

"Ow! Yusuke! Too tight! Let go!" Kari shouted, smacking Yusuke's head.

"Okay! Geeze! You didn't have to hit me so hard"

"Detective. I need to have a word with you" Hiei said.

"Uh. Sure, man, What's up?"

"It is a personal matter that I wish to discuss only with you"

"Outside then?"

As the two walked out Kari began to grow worried. There was something that Hiei had been hiding from her and she was frightened that it was something that would get him killed. Kurama picked up on his daughter's stress and hugged her.

"I'm sure that everything is fine, dear child. Don't worry so much."

"Your father's right you know."

Kari and Kurama turned at the sound of the soft, deep voice. The man standing in front of them had slightly shaggy white hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. He was perhaps only 2 inches taller than Kurama but still shorter than Kuwabara. His smile was carefree and his eyes shown with a familiar curiosity.

"Do we know you?" Kari asked. He chuckled.

"Yes. I am Kuronue reborn. When you defeated Chikako, my soul was released. Because there was still a chance that I was in danger, and since I could be a valuable asset to your team, Koenma-kun allowed me to disguise myself as a human and stay here under the name of Kirai."

"It is good to have you back, old friend." Kurama told the reborn bat-demon.

"It is good to be back, Kurama-chan"

-With Hiei and Yusuke-

"You're _what_?!"

"Shut up, Detective. I don't want Kari to know."

"But why? You love her right? And I know that she loves you. If you just up and left in the middle of the night without telling her, she'd be devastated."

"Don't you think that I don't know that!" Hiei hissed. "But safer for her if I'm not around"

"Just like it's safer for Yukina"

"You leave my sister out of this, fool. Yukina doesn't know that I'm her brother for her own well-being"

"And you do know that Kari wants to be your mate. She told Kuwabara why she saved her last attack until she looked into your eyes again. It's because she wanted to prove to you that she wouldn't have been a weak mate. You realize that is going to be her biggest fear. That you've left her forever because you think that she is weak"

Hiei sighed. Kari was his greatest downfall. All though Yukina would be a good way to make Hiei concede to do almost anything, Kari's presence in his life would get both of them killed. His life, Hiei cared nothing about. But Kari's essence on this God-forsaken world was so pure and so good, that Hiei would die a thousand death's if he allowed harm to come to her. That was why he was leaving to go to Makai.

"I know, Yusuke. But Kari's life is far more important than my own. My presence in her life will only endanger her more. That is something that I will not allow. Just promise me that you and the imbecile will save her if she runs to you for help"

"I promise." Yusuke said.

"Hn"

Hiei walked back into the temple and Yusuke followed soon after. As everyone chowed down on cake and other delicious snacks, Kari silently walked over to Hiei. She looked at the floor, afraid to look Hiei in the eye.

"What is it, onna?"

"I just….just wanted…wanted to make sure that everything was okay. You've been acting oddly lately. I was…concerned. But you're obviously fine so I'll just…"

"Kari. Are you okay?"

She smiled sadly, nodded, and walked over to Yukina.

~Maybe I should stay. No! This is what's best for her~

-The Next Morning-

"Shuichi?! Have you seen Hiei this morning?!"

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

Kari emerged from the kitchen, tears flowing from her eyes and staining her pale cheeks.

"I think he left. I should have seen this coming. I'm such a fool!" she screamed before running to Kurama and wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

"Hush, little one. I'm sure that he'll be back. Just give him a little time."

Kurama knew that Hiei would not return any time soon and yet he had to comfort his daughter some how.

"Come on, Kari. It's time for you to get ready for work."

Kari nodded and raced upstairs. And so started a routine that wouldn't change for one year. Kari got up, cried, showered, ate breakfast, worked, went to bed, and repeated.

**KRRR: Hahaha! As I am sure some of you know, my sequel is up. I also need ideas for bonus chapters. I was planning on some fluff scenes but I'm not sure what should happen. All ideas are welcome and you'll get credit, I promise! **


	10. Bonus Chapter 1 Too Pure

**KRRR: So. No one gave me any ideas for these bonus chapters. I'm very sad. It's a good thing that the actual story is done or I wouldn't even bother updating. As it stands, I did manage to come up with one so here it is!!!! **

It was a week after Kari had been rescued from Yosuke, and it was raining. The Tentai and their youngest member were cooped up in the temple but that didn't deter Yusuke and Kuwabara from their shenanigans. As soon as Kari walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream, Kuwabara grabbed her, but not hard enough to open any wounds.

"What are you bakas doing?" Kari demanded after Kuwabara set her down next to Hieiand took away her ice cream.

"We're trying to prove that there is someone out there shorter than Hiei" Yusuke exclaimed proudly as he flattened Hiei's hair and held it there.

"You could have just asked me how tall I am." Kari said, annoyed that they were tormenting her and Hiei.

"Okay, fine. How tall are you?" Kuwabara asked as he took Hiei's measurements.

"Five feet and one inch." Kari answered.

Hiei glared at the two idiots. He and Kari were just going to have some sweet snow and talk and the Detective and Fool had to ruin it.

"Okay, shorty. You're free to go" the Oaf said.

"Hn. At least I'm not a fool" Hiei retorted.

"He wasn't talking to you, Hiei" Yusuke snickered.

"You bakas are so mean" Kari cried, pouting and walking back into the kitchen.

Kuwabara followed after her, leaving Yusuke and Hiei alone in the hallway.

"Hey, Hiei"

"Hn. What?"

Silence. That just annoyed Hiei. If the Detective had something to say then he needed to say it.

"What, Detective?"

"Do you love Kari? Or at least have any feelings for her?"

Hiei remained silent as he pondered the question. It was true that he was more open about himself, about his past, with Kari than anyone else. And he often caught himself worrying about the young vixen. When se first arrived, Kari had been skittish around everyone but himself and Kurama. As they began to have almost daily conversations, Hiei found himself being drawn to the girl. But did he love her? Or was it was merely respect for her strength?

"I…respect her strength and adaptability. Regardless of the torture that she endured from Yosuke, she managed to make herself comfortable being here. Why do you ask?"

Yusuke laughed nervously and tried to brush it off by saying it was nothing but Hiei wasn't fooled. Swiftly drawing his katana, Hiei pointed it at Yusuke's throat.

"Okay! The truth is that Kurama's been worried about how close the two of you have become this past week. He only wanted to learn your feelings and intentions"

"Hn. Tell that fox that he has nothing to worry about. Even if I did view Kari as something more than a comrade and able fighter, I wouldn't act on those feelings. Because she is too pure to be with someone like me"

**KRRR: Did you like it! Hope so! Review and send me ideas please! **


	11. Binus Chapter 2 Christmas

**KRRR: So…the Christmas season is nigh upon us. And so this bonus chapter is a Christmas Special! I was talking to yAmAmoTO'13 when I came up with this idea. So…I hope you enjoy. **

(Hiei's POV) I hate this season. It's too cold and everyone is just too f-ing happy. Singing those stupid songs and cuddling up against each other intimately. It was enough to make any demon sick. Yet for some reason, this year was different. Perhaps it is Kari's presence which makes me tolerate this horrid season.

"Hark! how the bells Sweet silver bells All seem to say, "Throw cares away." Christmas is here Bringing good cheer To young and old Meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong That is their song With joyful ring All caroling One seems to hear Words of good cheer From ev'rywhere Filling the air

Oh how they pound, Raising the sound, O'er hill and dale, Telling their tale, Gaily they ring While people sing Songs of good cheer Christmas is here Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas

On, on they send On without end Their joyful tone To every home" Kari's voice rings out as she walks around, making sure that the living room and Christmas tree is decorated and the presents are underneath. Tonight, she explained, was the "Secret Santa" portion, where we just exchange a gift with one person and play games. Tomorrow was the day that the major festivities would take place. Yusuke, his woman, Yukina, the Oaf, Koenma, that stupid blue-haired onna, and the old lady, would all be staying in the Minamino household. How they have so much room, Kari won't say, and won't press her.

"Hiei-kun? Are you okay?" Kari asks me. Me breathing hitches slightly at the close proximity between the two of us. Yet is she notices, she isn't saying anything.

"I'm fine. Is there anything you need vixen?"

"Well…I was hoping that you could help bring the rest of the gifts down and then help me set the snacks out"

"Whatever" I reply, standing up and following Kari to the attic. As I look around, I notice a small package on the windowsill. But Kari sees it and grabs it before I do.

"This is a special present." she says, as she smiles and slips it into the pocket of her hoodie.

For some reason, this statement makes my chest tighten in a strange emotion. Is it…jealousy? I think, but immediately shake the idea off. I don't care who the "special present" is for. I swiftly pick up the packages that Kari left and take them downstairs.

-3 hours later-

(Kurama's POV)

"I can't believe that I am being forced to do this" Hiei mutters as he places a gift in the center of the circle. Everyone is blindfolded so that they won't see who places their presents in the center.

"Because I coerced you into it." Kari whispers as she passes him and places her girft in the center as well.

"All right everyone. On the count of three, remove your blindfolds and grab your present." Botan says enthusiastically.

"One" I say.

"Two" Kari manages to say between a fit of giggles.

~What are those two doing?~ I think.

"THREE!" Yusuke yells, tearing his blind fold off and grabbing his present from the bottom of the stack. Everyone else grabs theirs and I manage to observe everyone. It seems that Koenma had to buy a present for Botan. Instead of something really lame like a coupon for one day off from work, it is a beautiful new kimono.

"Oh, Botan! It's beautiful! The blue will really bring out your eyes you know" Kari gushes from her spot next to Hiei.

"Kari? Aren't you going to open your present?" I ask.

"I will. I just like watching everyone's faces" she replies serenely.

"Kari…"

"Yes, Hiei-kun?" Kari asks after hearing her name be whispered by the fire apparition next to her.

"Did you…get me this?"

"Twas not I, Hiei-kun" she answers. And in truth, it is my gift.

Hiei held up a new sheath for his katana. It is scarlet red with a black dragon winding around it and fox running underneath it.

"The gift is mine, Hiei" I answer "I know that you are in need of a new one"

"Hn. Thanks, fox"

"Okay, Kari. Everyone has opened their presents. It's your turn." Keiko says, her head laying on Yusuke's shoulders.

Kari blushes as she swiftly opens up her Secret Santa gift and gasps.

"Oh! Who is it?" she asks.

"What is it?" Yukina asks softly from Kuwabara's side.

Kari slowly lifts up a necklace. It is one of those crystal necklaces with a rose and a dragon in the background that appears three dimensional.

"It's beautiful!" the girls gush as one by one they hold the fragile necklace.

~Well, Hiei. It seems that Kari loves her gift.~ I say to Hiei telepathically.

~Hn. Good. I had to have it specially made. It was a pain in my ass.~

I chuckle at his answer. It is so much like Hiei to say one thing and mean something completely different.

"Okay, everyone. Bed time!" Kari shouts and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma race up to the attic. Keiko and Botan would share my room and Yukina would share a room with Kari, leaving Hiei and me to share his room.

(3rd Person POV)

All is silent and black in the house, yet the small, lithe, figure knows where to go. Careful to avoid making any noise to alert the occupants of the room, she slowly opens the door and steps in. On the left lays Kurama, his calm, serene face smoothed with the peacefulness of slumber. To the right lies Hiei, his usually scowling face peaceful, his eyes closed and breath slow to further prove that he sleeps. Kari smirks to herself and walks to the dresser next to Hiei-kuns bed. She lays the small box from earlier on top and places a soft, delicate kiss on Hiei's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Hiei Jagansi."

-The Next Morning-

"Well, Hiei. It seems that Santa had a special present for you" Kurama says as he notices his friend starring blankly at a small, wrapped box.

"I guess" is his reply.

~What does this mean?~ he thinks to himself. ~Does Kari have special feelings for me?~

"Good morning, everyone! Santa left presents in your stockings. After breakfast we'll play games and then we'll open the rest of the gifts." Kari says cheerfully smiling at everyone from the kitchen doorway.

"YES!" Yusuke screams.

Kari shakes her head and continues cooking.

-After Breakfast-

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Yusuke shouts.

"Honestly. Enough with the yelling, Yusuke-chan." Kari says from her spot between Kurama and Hiei.

"Okay. So who is going to go first" Botan muses. Koenma had left that morning and taken his presents with him. Kuwabara and gone to spend the holiday with Shizuru and Yukina and Genkai had gone back to the temple to make it presentable for New Year's.

"I think that Yusuke should go first" Keiko says.

"Fine. But I'm getting booze" Yusuke answers and pulls a bottle of sake from behind his back.

"Yusuke. Remember the last time you played truth or dare drunk?"

"Yeah, Kari. In fact. I seem to remember that you and Hiei had a very interesting encounter during my drunken stupor" Yusuke replies, and smirks at Kari.

"Just get on with it"

"Kurama. Truth or Dare?"

And so it begins. As the game continues, Yusuke becomes more and more drunk, resulting in the most outrageous dares.

"Kari. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" she says confidently.

Yusuke smirks and takes another drink of sake.

"I dare you to sit on Hiei's lap and kiss him every time one of you is called on" Yusuke exclaims proudly.

"I'm sorry, Hiei-chan" Kari whispers, as she makes her self comfortable on Hiei's lap.

"Shuichi. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run stark naked through the house screaming, 'I'm pretty purple penguin elf' seven times."

Kurama pales, but strips and begins his dare.

"Are you sure that you didn't grab the alcoholic egg nog?" he asks, putting his close back on and sitting down.

"Positive!" Kari replies, smiling brightly.

"Hiei. Truth or dare?"

Kari gives him a swift peck on the cheek, blushing, before he responds.

"Dare"

"I dare you to carry Kari, both of you naked, through the house, stand under the mistletoe, and kiss passionately."

Everyone stares at Kurama. Is he drunk?! They all think, though none of them are willing to ask this out loud.

"Umm…what happens if he doesn't?" Kari asks.

"He has to drink half a bottle of red wine."

"Hn. Then I'll do that"

-Midnight-

"Did Hiei-chan enjoy his present?" Kari asks Kurama.

"I'm not sure that he opened it. Perhaps you should ask him in the morning. Let him sleep for now, little one"

-In Hiei's room-

Hiei sits on his bed and stares at the object in his hand. It is a ring, silver with a crimson dragon engraved in the black onyx stone. He had looked at it when Kari and he had gone to the mall weeks before but hadn't realized that she had remembered his observances.

"Merry Christmas. Kari-chan." he whispers as he stares at the pale, full moon, before he drifts off to sleep.

**KRRR: Did you like it? Oh! I hope so! R&R**


	12. Bonus Chapter 3 Birthday

**KRRR: Hey everyone! I actually got a suggestion for a bonus chapter!! Thanks ichigoslover18!!! She gave me the suggestion for the theme of this chapter after reading Bonus chapter 2! So here it is! **

It was just another, normal, boring day at the temple. Genkai was beating Yusuke and Kuwabara at video games, Hiei was resting on the window sill, but still keeping a vigilant watch out for any intruders. Kurama and Kari were sitting on the couch, each reading a book. In Kurama's case, it was Psychology and Understanding of the Criminal Mind, for Kari, Chinese Fairy Tales and Fantasies. Yukina was in the kitchen, making tea when suddenly a loud scream erupted. Hiei launched himself from the windowsill and drew his katana in the same instant. Kurama drew his rose whip while Yusuke and Genkai pointed their index fingers, charging them with their Spirit energy. Kuwabara stood in front of Kari before she pushed him out of the way.

"Guys. Calm down. I didn't mean to scream that loud. I just came to a very…sudden…realization."

"No. Kari. Don't you _dare_ tell these bakas that!" Hiei hissed furiously.

"Tell us what?" Yusuke asked, leaning against Hiei, whose eye began twitching quite violently.

Kari smirked and just stared at the Jaganshi, obviously torturing him with very random and perky thoughts that would most likely rival Botan's.

"Come on, Hiei-chan. It isn't that bad."

"That's private information that you swore to never tell! If you do…"

Kari paled, realizing what Hiei was threatening.

"No. You wouldn't. Not that. Any other secret but that"

"And what are you going to tell them if I accidentally let it slip that you were…"

"STOP IT, HIEI!" Kari screamed, tears forming into her large green eyes and spilling onto her pale cheeks. "Please" she begged, looking down at the wooden floor "Don't. It's in the past, but you know that I still have nightmares. So long ago, and yet it still plagues me" she whispered.

She looked up and noticed that everyone was starring at her. Trying vainly to wipe the tears from her face, Kari gave up and finally just fled the room. An awkward silence followed after she slammed the door to her room. Yusuke and Kurama glared at Hiei while Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and slammed him against the wall.

"You're a real jerk, you know that, Hiei?! I don't care if you _do _have an antisocial disorder! It's just _wrong_ to make a girl cry! Especially Kari!"

"That was low, Hiei. Even for you" Yusuke said, his fist shaking in anger. He had come to regard Kari as the little sister he always wanted and he'd be damned if he allowed someone like Hiei to make her cry.

"You had better make this up to her, Hiei. And let her do something for you tomorrow. Whatever she has planned to make you happy." Kurama said coldly, before going to console his daughter.

-The next day-

"Happy birthday, Hiei-sama" Kari said sweetly, bowing to Hiei as he sat at the breakfast table.

"It's Hiei's birthday?! How old are, man?" Yusuke asked, grinning and leaning against Kari, who playful shoved him away.

"Hn. Older than you, Detective" he muttered, glaring at the food in front of him.

"Hiei. I'm…I'm sorry about my outburst yesterday. Please. Forgive me" Kari said and Hiei felt a sudden pain stab him in the chest. Was this emotion guilt? Did he really feel guilty for being the cause of Kari's pain and outburst yesterday? Kurama looked at him curiously from across the table, as if reading his thoughts. Yes, perhaps it was guilt. Guilt that caused Hiei to acquiesce to having Kari drag him around on his birthday just to make him happy. Even if he was miserable, he would put on fake cheerfulness for her. Because she was worth an act of false joy.

"So, Hiei-sama…"

"Enough with the 'Hiei-sama' crap, Kari." he said.

"Sorry. Anyway….I have only two things planned that I think you'd enjoy. We can leave whenever you want to." she said, a light blush staining her cheeks.

_**So sweet. So innocent. Far too pure for someone like me. -Sigh- Damn it, Kurama. Why are you forcing me to fraternize with your child? Surely you have some guess as to my feelings towards her. **_

"Hn. We'll leave around noon. I want to get some training in before we leave"

"Of course!" she said, before leaving the room.

-Later that afternoon-

"Come on, Hiei-kun! I'm sure that you'll love this!" Kari receiving a few glances her way, most of them from teenage boys. However, when they saw her grab Hiei's hand, they immediately averted their gazes. Hiei smirked in satisfaction. Kari was the only person that he allowed to hug him or hold his hand.

"Look, Hiei! The samurai exhibit! Let's go!"

As the two toured the museum, Hiei was impressed with her vast knowledge of samurai codes of honor and weapons. She could name every man who made each katana, wakizashi*, tanto+, armor, kama`, and tessen^. She could name every samurai who broke ranks and even those who had died dishonorably in battle.

"The Devil Hanzo fought his first battle at the age of 16. Which is quite young for any person in any era, really."

"Hn. I'm well aware of 'The Devil Hanzo'. I can read you know."

"Oh. Right" Kari whispered, bowing her head to keep Hiei from seeing the blush cross her nose.

A moment of awkward silence passed as Hiei tried to ignore the boys' whispered discussions of Kari.

"Well. Shall we go? It is getting late and we still have one more place to go" Kari said, making her way to the gift shop. Hiei waited on the other side next to the exit. About ten minutes later, Kari finally emerged, a large bag under her arms. Hiei gazed at the package, questioning Kari's sanity, but she shook her head and smiled.

"It's a surprise" she said, and exited the museum going south, the opposite direction of the temple.

"Hn. Where are we going, onna?"

"Somewhere special." was all she said.

_**What is it with her and all of these "special" things. Honestly, it's almost like she's never had friends and celebrations before.**_

"Here we are!" she chirped, bringing Hiei out of his revere.

"I know you like ice cream. And I found this place a few days ago. I figured that if…you ever wanted to just…get out of the house or temple to think then you could come here." she said, standing at the edge of the cliff and starring at the water below.

_Hiei. If only you knew the truth of what really happened that night. But I'm far too frightened to tell you. _

Kari sighed lightly before handing Hiei an ice cream cone.

"I hope you like chocolate."

"Hn"

Another silence passed between the two as they watched the waves crash against the edge of the cliff below.

"You know. You remind me a lot of a samurai, Hiei. You live by a code. The Bushido Virtues were lived by every samurai to ever exist. They were loyal to their emperor, trustworthy, honest, living frugally in materialistic things but were rich with honor and pride. And they had no fear of death. Just like you, Hiei-kun. While you are completely anti-authority, you're loyal to your allies." she said.

"That's really what you think of me? That I fight with honor and valor? While it is true that I do not fear death, I have not fought with honor and valor. I have killed innocent people."

"But you changed. That's all that matters."

"…Let's go home"

-2:00 am-

Kari snuck through the temple, leaving a present in each room. To her, it was like Christmas. Even though it was Hiei's birthday, she had missed everyone else's. For Kuwabara, she left a good luck charm. It was a small, orange, porcelain cat with the kanji for "luck" written on its back. For Yusuke, she left a traditional jug that was used to fill with sake at formal gatherings. For Yukina she left a light blue tessen which had cherry blossoms decorating it. Genkai's gift was also small, a pair of brass knuckles. Kari shook her head, chuckling at the old lady's desire for a pair of brass knuckles. For her father, she left a rare purple rose seed, which was said to bring great joy and victory in battle. Hiei's gift was the last one. It was a katana, mainly decorative, in a solid red sheath. The kanji for "Noble Warrior" was on it. The hilt of the katana was black cherry wood, the kanji for "Honorable Dragon" painted in gold across the blade of the katana itself. Before leaving, she placed a note on the pillow next to Hiei's head.

_I know that it is only for decoration, and that it is basically useless, but I do hope that you enjoy it. Regardless of what you may say, you are a noble warrior and honorable dragon. Happy birthday, Hiei-sama. Love, Kari._

**KRRR: So there you have it!!! Okay, so. Just to inform you of the things that you didn't know. **

*** a Wakizashi is a short sword that samurai's often carried around, as well as the katana, in order to have an advantage over the opponents with only one sword. It is commonly used for close combat and used to effectively deliver the death blow. **

**+ Tanto- a dagger like object, also used for very close combat. It is often concealed and used in surprise attacks. **

**` Kama- a farming tool similar to a sickle, these were often used in tandem, each samurai having a left and right one. **

**^ Tessen- a steel fan that was often mis-seen as an ordinary paper fan. These were used for throwing, warding off projectiles, and clubbing opponents when it was closed. These were carried into places that did not permit weapons such as the katana, tanto, and wakizashi. **

**So thank you again, ichigoslover18, for your awesome idea! **


	13. Bonus Chapter 4 Without Kari

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So this chapter is going to be Hiei's reasons for leaving Kari. HanakoAnimeaddict sent me a review asking me if this was going to be in Hiei's Little Hana and if not that it should be a bonus chapter. So here it is! **

"Welcome back, Hiei. What brings you to Makai?" Mukuro said at the entrance to her fortress in Aldaric.

"Hn. Let's just say that I was feeling nostalgic." he said, smirking.

Mukuro knew her heir better than that, but did not push him on the matter. If she saw that his reason was harming his well being, then she would intervene.

A few weeks past and all seemed well. Yet one night, Mukuro was forced to awaken when she heard a male voice screaming a name.

"Hiei" she whispered and rushed to his quarters. When she arrived, Mukuro saw Hiei twisted in his ed sheets, sweat pouring from his body, his back arched, and face contorted in pain, as if someone were stabbing him in the heart.

"Hiei! Wake up, damn it! Come on! Snap out of it!" Mukuro shouted, slapping Hiei in the face. What ever was wrong with Hiei, Mukuro's slap had been enough to wake him up and snap him out of it.

"That's it" she said "I've allowed this to go on long enough. Why did you leave, Hiei, and what were you dreaming about?"

"Kari" he said after a moments pause, more to himself than Mukuro "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

Then Hiei stood up, as if he were leaving, then turned to Mukuro. She reeled back in shock at the look in Hiei's eyes. Anguish, guilt, and sorrow were all present, screaming at her to understand. She did, in a sense. She knew that Hiei had strong feelings for Youko Kurama's daughter. She never realized though, that she had been his potential, the one that he wished to mate with.

"You'll kill her this way, Hiei. You know that right?"

"We aren't mates. She can move on and be with someone better than a cold blooded killer. Did you know that I never understood some of the music she played? Yet this song can better relay the meaning of my words" he said.

Hiei moved to the CD player, one that Kurama had bought him for Christmas and pressed a button. Immediately, music began to play, and Mukuro understood what Hiei had been trying to hide.

Search for the answers

I knew all along

I lost myself, we all fall down

Never the wiser of what I've become

Alone I stand a broken man

All I have is one last chance

I wont turn my back on you

Take my hand drag me down

If you fall then I will too

And I can't save what's left of you

Say something new

I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose

The fighting never ends

I can't face the dark without you

Follow me under and pull me apart

I understand there's nothing left

Pain so familiar and close to the heart

No more, no last I wont forget

Come back down save your self

I can't find my way to you

And I can't bare and face the truth

Say something new

I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose

The fighting never ends

I can't face the dark without you

I wanted to forget

I'm trying to forget

Don't leave me here again

I'm with you forever, the end

Say something new

I have nothing left

I can't face the dark without you

There's nothing left to lose

The fighting never ends

I can't face the dark without you

Holding the hand that hold's me down

I forgive, forget you, the end

Holding the hand that hold's me down

I forgive you, forget you, the end

It had killed Hiei to leave Kari. And when he left, he had left a piece of him with her, a part of him that he would never be able to get back unless he was with her.

"Why?" Mukuro asked.

Hiei sighed.

"Because I love her. Because I can't do anything but allow her to be put in greater danger. Believe me, I wanted to mate her. But I couldn't put someone so pure and innocent in such a dangerous partnership."

"Your dream. What was it about?"

"My greatest fears. Kari and I being together, happy. And then she's snatched from my arms. She tortured and beaten and raped and there's not a damn thing I can do but watch. And the entire time she's pleading for me to rescue her, or for someone to end her life. But it just continues. Now do you see, Mukuro? The best thing for Kari is if she no longer associated with me"

"Hiei"

"Hn. I don't want your pity. I'm going to train. Later" he said, and walked off, looking and acting as if nothing was wrong, hiding his pain.

~Oh, Hiei. I hope you see that you need her far more than she needs you~

**KRRR: So the song was "Without You" from Breaking Benjamin's new album, Dear Agony. SO I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if Hiei was a little OC-ish. **


	14. Bonus Chapter 5 Singing Dancing Crying

**KRRR: So…I'm sick. But because I'm sick….I thought of an awesome bonus chapter!!!! Which reveals Kari's odd behavior the day before Hiei's birthday! Teehee!! The song is "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin. The second one is "Malchik Gay" by t.. It was suggested by Suzeanne and I totally fell in love with the idea of a certain someone dancing to this. Hope you enjoy! **

"Kuwabara. I do not want to go to a karaoke bar! Hiei! Do something!" Kari screamed as Botan forced her into a plain black tank top and bright red skirt.

"Hn. I'm being dragged into this as well. This is a stubborn lot. If they want something they'll actually work to achieve it. By the way…that's too much make-up." Hiei said, before walking away.

"Dumb-ass" Kari muttered

"I HEARD THAT!" Hiei said from the living room, causing Kari and Botan to shiver before resuming their activities.

-An Hour Later-

"Wow! The atmosphere here is really off the hook!"

"Botan. Shut up" Kari said, irritated that she had been dragged to the club against her will.

"And now. A special treat for all of you folks in here tonight. My good friend will be singing a couple of songs for us. Everybody! Give it up for Kari Minamino!"

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Kari screamed, starring incredulously at the group of people behind her.

"Just go up there and sing, onna" Hiei said, pushing Kari towards the stage.

"Um…hi, everyone. My name's Kari and the first song that I'm going to sing to you is "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C."

Hiei was impressed with Kari's performance. All though she had gone up there nervously, when she began to perform, she abandoned all of her inhibitions.

"Okay. So this next song is called "Anthem of the Angels." I hope you like it" Kari said and the music began to play. Immediately, Hiei became entranced.

"White walls surround us

No light will touch your face again

Rain taps the window

As we sleep among the dead

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

Cold light above us

Hope fills the heart

And fades away

Skin white as winter

As the sky returns to grey

Days go on forever

But I have not left your side

We can chase the dark together

If you go then so will I

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But I can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

Then say the last goodbye"

Kari appeared as if she were singing to a lost lover as she stared off into the distance. She raised her hand as if to caress someone's face but immediately retracted it as if realizing that they were intangible.

"You're dead alive

You're dead alive

You're dead alive

You're dead alive

There is nothing left of you

I can see it in your eyes

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

I keep holding onto you

But I can't bring you back to life

Sing the anthem of the angels

And say the last goodbye

Sing the anthem of the angels"

Hiei observed her facial expressions throughout the song. The entire time, she appeared distraught and torn, as if the person she was supposedly singing too was causing her pain.

"Um. Thanks everyone. And now let's give it up for my man, Mr. Cazz!"

As she jumped off the stage, Hiei noticed a tall man approach her. He narrowed his eyes. Whoever this man was, Hiei did not like the looks of him. He seemed to tower over Kari, his short brown hair was almost a buzz cut and his smile was too confident. But Kari surprised Hiei by smiling and nodding her head at something that he had said and the man handed her a card. Hiei walked over to the two and arrived in time to hear him say,

"When you get a band together, give me a call, Miss Minamino"

"Sure thing, Mr. Yazima."

Yazima gently took Kari's hand in his and kissed the back of it before walking away.

"What was that about?" Hiei asked.

"He's interested in cutting a record deal. But he wants a full band. Yusuke and Kuwabara know how to play guitar and drums. But we'd still need a bassist." Kari muttered, more to herself than Hiei.

"Hn. Come on and dance with me"

"Hiei?!"

The song that played next both amused and worried Kari.

"Malchick gay Malchick gay

Malchick, Malchick gay

Malchick gay Malchick gay

Malchick gay Malchick gay

Malchick gay Malchick gay

Malchick gay Malchick gay, Malchick

Malchick, Malchick.

Handsome, tender, soft, why do you look right through me.

Thinking, no

I cant deny my feelings.

Growing, strong

I tried to keep believing, dreaming on.

And every time I see you

I cry more, I want to hold you closer, closer, closer, closer.

But you leave me feeling frozen.

Malchick gay, Malchick gay,

I can be all you need.

Won't you please stay with me?

Malchick gay, Malchick gay.

Apologies mother please.

Malchick gay, Malchick gay.

Can't erase what I feel.

Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay. Malchick gay, Malchick gay, Malchick gay, Malchick, Malchick.

Joking back in emotion,

I try to keep on hoping for a way, a reason for a softer coming close.

I long for you to hold me like a boyfriend does.

And though my dream is slowly fading,

I want to be the object, object, object, object,

Of your passions body hopeless.

Malchick gay, Malchick gay,

I can be all you need.

Won't you please stay with me?

Malchick gay, Malchick gay.

Apologies mother please.

Malchick gay, Malchick gay.

Can't erase what I feel.

Malchick gay, gay Malchick gay"

Kari's thoughts were running rampant as she danced with Hiei, her back pressed against his front, his hands on her hips. If she had been looking at him, she would have seen the look of complete lust and desire in his eyes, as well as a small bit of love. He was falling for her but faked it for her safety.

~What if that's the problem?~ Kari asked herself. ~What if he knows of my feelings but doesn't know how to tell me the truth? I'm such an idiot! It's completely my luck that I fall for someone gay. I mean it isn't completely unheard of, even among demons. And Hiei wouldn't want to be around someone as weak as me any way. I can't believe I was delusional enough to believe any different~

"Hiei"

"Yes"

His warm breath tickled her ear and she suppressed a pleased shudder.

"You want to know about my song choice"

"Yes" he said after a moment's pause.

"Come to my room tonight when everyone else is asleep"

She then twisted away from him and danced her way to the table, where she sat down and slept.

-At Genkai's Temple. 3:00 am.-

They had all arrived back at the temple at approximately 1:00. One by one, they made their to bed (Yusuke drunkenly singing "Milkshake" ).

Kari sat at the window, sadly looking at the stars above. Three years. It was three years ago when she had lost him. She could still recall every precious detail about him. His piercing brown eyes, his messy blond hair, his smile that made her day brighter if she had been absolutely miserable. His skin was pale and his body was well sculpted. She was there, in the hospital, when he had taken his last breath. She was unaware of the tears that silently and steadily poured from her eyes. That was how Hiei found her, looking at the stars and crying.

"Kari. If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No. No it's time that I did"

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. She barely noticed Hiei wrap her in a warm embrace, but she was thankful that he could keep her body temperature up. She was almost too cold.

"I had a…childhood friend named Alric Nakamoto. The lady that I lived with had a son who married a German college classmate of his. We grew up together, he was two years older than I was. Four years ago, my second year of middle school and his third, he confessed to me that he had liked me since my first grade year. So we started dating. One year later, his first year of high school, my third year of middle school, it happened. The two of us normally walked to school together, but I was sick that day. So sick in fact that I couldn't attend. So when he arrived, I told him that I wouldn't be able to go that day and apologized. He smiled that sweet, understanding smile of his, and said that it was all right. The day passed. And then his parents called" Kari paused as tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't stop sobbing and she was grateful of Hiei's embrace. She turned and cried into his shoulder as she finished her story.

"He was walking back to my house after school. A local gang member was running from the cops. He turned and fired a gun and…and…hit Alric."

"Ssssh. You don't have to…" Hiei started, but was stopped by Kari's sweet voice.

"We went to the hospital and he told everyone that he wanted to say something to me. Privately. His parents obliged and left the room with Mrs. Nakamoto. He looked horrible. The blood was coming out too fast and the doctors couldn't stop it. With his last breath, Alric asked me to sing that song at his funeral and told me he loved me. And then he was gone. I was shock and the doctors and started o worry about me, wondering what the best course of action was. Eventually they left to tell his parents. And that was the end. I didn't return to school after that. Mrs. Nakamoto home schooled me until her death a few months ago." Kari couldn't stop the tears and Hiei wasn't sure of what to do. He laid his head on top of hers and felt her body wrack violently against his. He was just about to lean his head down more and kiss the top of Kari's head when she suddenly looked up and smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you for listening, Hiei" she whispered.

"Hn" Hiei said, unwrapping his arms and walking towards the door.

"And, Kari. It isn't healthy to lock those types of things inside of you. It will make you sick and worthless in battle. And another thing. We are _never _dancing like that again."

Hiei smirked and silently left her room. Kari stared at the door, curious as to Hiei's meaning behind his last words.

**KRRR: So. For all of you who got that last little "joke" you get five stars. I couldn't resist. By this point there is a deep attachment between Hiei and Kari. These things happen. Review and please give me some ideas! **


End file.
